The present invention relates to an automatic machine for the production of candles and more particularly to a machine for the production of decorative candles of the type having an insert within a main body portion.
Candles are commonly used on many festive and religious occasions and indeed form part of many religious rituals. It is well known that candles are commonly formed of wax or paraffin which, because of its soft, easily workable nature, can readily be hand formed or molded into virtually any shape. As a result, decorative candles are quite common. However, heretofore, such decorative candles have been relatively expensive due to the requirement that the candles be at least partially handmade. This is particularly so with regard to candles of the type comprising an insert surrounded by a main body portion. As the candle burns, the insert burns uniformly with the main body portion so that the shape of the insert is maintained throughout the life of the candle.
In view of the above, the principal object of the present invention is to provide an improved machine for the automated production of decorative candles of the type described.